


Transceiver

by Whispers_of_Void



Category: Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: Beat needs a hug, Gen, Goji Rokkaku is Beat's Dad Theory, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, This is a blend of jet set radio and jet set radio future story wise, beat comes from a broken home, but their designs are future's designs, combo is dad energy and is decidedly not violent im ignoring the wiki, goji rokkaku is a jerk, please god give beat a hug he deserves it, remember that bit about beat liking vinyls/records i do too, yeethaw this is full of theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_of_Void/pseuds/Whispers_of_Void
Summary: Beat's been acting strange ever since that robot doppleganger of his decided to show up and Combo starts to get worried.
Relationships: Combo & Beat (Jet Set Radio Future)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Transceiver

It wasn't a secret that Beat was more the quiet type. You didn't even have to be in the room for very long to notice. Sure, he’d go to parties. Sure, he’d talk to people, but the way he deflected conversation away from himself no matter who he was talking to, it was clear he didn't trust anybody very much. Something didn't sit right with Combo, though.

The way he’d gone quiet after DJ Professor K gave them the lowdown on Zero Beat and the Rokkaku Police Force, you’d think he wasn't in the room at all. The others have tried to talk to him about his lookalike- Corn included- but every time they’d ask they’d get the same answer.

“He’s not me, and i'm not him. If I was, I wouldn't be here. So drop it.”

Nobody wanted to press him further, so they did. But everybody could tell he was in a little bit of a sour mood, so they tried not to mention his doppleganger that much when he was around.

Frankly, the whole thing was a little weird to Combo. And a little weird, meant a lot of weird. He didn't like not knowing things, and the way Beat was acting was scaring him a little bit, he wasn't gonna lie. 

So, when Beat got up and told Gum that he was heading to Dogenzaka Hill to get some fresh air- Alone, his brain added- He decided to follow him.

He didn’t miss the way Gum made eye contact and nodded at him. She may not like Beat that much, but she could tell how fishy he was acting. Even Roboy had noticed, and while Roboy was the king of giving people a hard time, even he knew to leave him alone right now.

Pushing off with his skates, he skated off towards Dogenzaka Hill. He was still worried, damn it. There was a reason that they started to use the buddy system after the Noise Tanks went after Yoyo. Corn and Yoyo may not be here right now, but he was. And he wasn't about to sit by and watch a friend of his possibly be put in danger.

Not again. 

\--

Combo ended up finding him above the shopping district of Dogenzaka Hill. Beat looked to be facing away from him, legs dangling off of the ledge of the roof he was sitting on. People weren't out at this hour, but it was hands down one of Beat’s favorite places to go when he wanted to watch people go by. Said something about it being a good place to overhear people talking about the latest news.

He worried his lip. Finding him was one thing, but damn it all he was not good at the approaching part. Any other day, he’d have no issue, but he felt like if he made a wrong move, Beat would just bolt on him, and then they’d never see him again.

He didn't know where the fear came from, but it seemed like a valid one. Nobody in the GG’s trusted easy, that's for damn sure. Too many of them came from broken homes, him included.

“Hey! You gonna come up here, or are you gonna stand there all day?” 

Combo just about swore out loud, he didn't think that Beat knew he was there. On the bright side, he didn't tell him to go away, so that had to count for something. Taking the grind-rail up, he landed beside Beat, coming to a stop beside him. When Beat patted the roof of the building next to him, he sat down, letting his legs hang off the edge of the building.

He hoped he wasnt mad that he came up here with him, he didn't seem to be, but then again it was hard to see Beat’s expression with his glasses on. Maybe that was the entire point of em.

It was awfully quiet up here, neither of them said anything for a while. Just listening to the sounds of the city go by. He could see why he liked this place. Good for thinking.

He was still wondering if he should say something because god, he wasn't good at playing the sitting in silence game. He was grateful, if almost spooked to hell when beat started talking first.

“So...im guessin’ you came out here because you were worried, right?” He asked, leaning back to look at Combo. Damn, was he that obvious? It wasn't like he was all that conspicuous about it. Hesitantly, he nodded. 

“You knit your eyebrows together when you get that worried look, almost makes you look like a concerned dad. See, you’re doin’ it right now.” Beat snickered, as Combo shook his head and chuckled. He got him in one apparently. 

“Yeah…wanted to make sure you were doin’ alright. Ever since the incident with yoyo, it's like shit hasn't been the same with anyone around here. Has been for a while now. I'm just glad Corn’s out there with him, he needs the support.” 

Beat wrinkled his nose in disgust at that. It was no surprise to anybody that he cared for yoyo the most besides corn. Yoyo was practically a little brother to him, and he seemed really agitated when he learned who was behind it. If the punching bag got a few more dents in it, nobody noticed. They were just as angry as he was about the whole thing.

“Damn bastards.” He spat. And Combo had to agree. He wasn't gonna lie, never would, but he really wanted to know why he had a grudge against the Rokkaku Conglomerate. Not that it was unfounded...

“Yeah.” he answered back. Now might not be the time to ask, though. Might not ever be. Beat was the kind of person to only give you info if you didn't ask him first.

Silence reigned for a while after that, before it was broken again.

“....I wonder, why did you join the GG’s in the first place?” He asked, almost too quietly. Something about the way he said that...

“Well,” He said, “it's a long story, but i'm willing to tell if you want to hear it. Aint for the faint of heart, though.” Maybe if he did, he’d be willing to open up a little about what was bothering him. Information almost seemed like an exchange to beat, you tell him something, he’ll tell you something. 

“We’ve got plenty of time.” Beat supplied. It seemed like he was curious himself. He was essentially Dogenzaka’s own little rumor mill, so no surprise there. 

“It started back with my old gang, The Triple C’s. Our turf was called Bantam Street, in Grind City. Big place, lots of skyscrapers and signs. Cube and I were in the gang together, back in the day. It's why we’re so familiar with one another.” Combo began, staring out into the city streets. “We had a third member, though. His name was Coin.” 

He paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. It may have been a long time ago, but thinking about his friend still made his chest tighten up. 

“Back then, the Conglomerate wasn't nearly as big as it is now. Didn't think they’d have a reason to go after us, but...they did. Not only did they kidnap our friend, Coin, we never saw him again after that. They wrecked his apartment, and whatever was left of his vinyl collection was destroyed. All for a single piece of a record that wasn't capable of doing a goddamn thing. The Devil’s Contract.”

Beat’s expression stayed notably blank, he almost seemed to be staring off into space, or thinking about something.

“After a few months of radio silence and searching Grind Square, even roughing up some of the Golden Rhinos boys’, we didn't find anything about him. It's safe to say, he wasn't coming back. No confirmation, no closure, no nothin’.” Combo’s voice sounded almost hollow, as he continued.

“Cube took it real hard, she loved him like a brother. All I remember is her saying one day is that we had to go. Go anywhere but stay in Grind City. I agreed. I couldn't stand lookin at the Golden Rhinos graffiti after that. The way they covered his graffiti up, his art, without a second thought…” His hand tightened into a fist. Damn it. It still made him want to cry.

“...After that, we both moved to Tokyo-To for a new start. Cube grew up here, so she knew the place. I was mostly followin’ her example. It was a while before we could cope with what happened to him, she coped by joining Rapid 99 and letting her anger out through music. I chose to stick with my art and tried to find people I could relate with, and the rest is history.”

“...” Beat started, then paused. Then started again. His expression was almost chastised. “Man, that sucks...i’m...really sorry about that. He didn't deserve what happened to him.” 

“Hey, it aint your fault, man. If anybody’s to blame, it's the Rokkaku. They’re the ones who started this mess in the first place.” Combo said. 

“...If you’re sure.” Beat hugged his own arms, almost like he didn't know what to do with them. “I didn't join the GG’s for any grand reason myself, but…” Combo didn't say anything, but hummed. If Beat wanted to talk, he’d listen.

“I ran away from home, before I got myself involved with any gangs.” he started, “I couldn’t stand being made to do what my dad wanted me to, so I left. He thought the things I liked were unnecessary, that conforming to what he wanted would save me a lot of pain in the future. Like he wouldn’t be the one to cause it if I went against his wishes. He told me that no child of his would become a punk. I guess he didn’t count on me actually leaving, but I don’t think it upset him too much, for some reason.” 

Both of them knew the reason, they just didn’t want to say it. Beat took a deep breath, almost like he was preparing himself for something. 

“...I gotta ask….Isn't it a little weird how that robotic guy was designed after me?”

Combo hummed, thinking back to what he knew about that robot that started showing up around the city. “You mean that robot named after you? Zero Beat? Yeah, id say its a little weird. The robot posing as Yoyo was one thing, this is a whole nother can of worms, though.”

“Have you ever wondered why?” Beat continued. well, yes, but the way that was worded is making Combo feel like he’s missing something important. 

“It is pretty damn strange....Why would Rokkaku Goji decide to create a robot that looks exactly like you, down to just about the voice? Is he showing off by having a lookalike of you try to destroy us? ” he put a hand to his chin, running it along the stubble. He needed a shave, soon.

Beat shook his head. “That's not the point, at least, not completely. They could have made any kind of robot to destroy us…”

Combo really felt like he was missing something now. NT-3000 was their attempt at destroying the GG’s and they failed, so why bother trying to build another lookalike…? And the name similarities...

“...The robot’s name. The term Zero Beat comes from radio terminology, meaning to match frequencies with something to the point of them being exactly alike. It's not just a name that sounds cool or menacing, and it wasn't made to just destroy us. I think it was made to send a message.”

Beat intoned, almost like he was reciting a page from a textbook. Or his last words.  
“A message to me.”

A chill ran down Combo’s spine. The way Beat was talking was completely erratic, like saying the truth outright would burn him, but if he was implying what he thought he was-

“I can build a better son than you could ever be.”

Oh. oh fuck. What? Hello?

“Is...Rokkaku Goji...Is he your-” 

Beat scowled like he bit into something sour, huffing to himself. “Yeah. He was. He isn't anymore, i'd rather keep it that way, but...now you get why being compared to that copy of me gets me pissed off.”

Well when he followed Beat to Dogenzaka Hill out of concern of all things he was expecting to hear, he was not expecting that beat was Goji’s fucking son. Or ex-son, if Beat’s tone was any indication.

Combo wasn't sure what to think about that. After a long pause of both of them just soaking in the silence, beat spoke.

“...I'm sorry.” 

“What?” combo asked, snapped out of his reverie.

“About Goji. About Yoyo, about everything. I can't...I feel like it's my fault. Even coin’s death, the person who told him about the devil’s contract was me all those years ago, I didn't think he’d care or listen to me at all, it was just a stupid rumor. But it got your friend killed.” Beat hugged his legs to his chest, putting his head down on his knees. “I'm sorry.” 

Oh god, was he expecting him to get angry at him or blame him for what happened?

“Beat. listen to me, man.” 

He didn't move, but the flinch he got when Combo put a hand on his shoulder was evidence enough that he heard him.

“You didn't do anything to kill Coin. You didn't kidnap him. You had no way of knowing back then what that bastard would have done, you were just a kid, yeah?” Combo said, “You aren't your dad, I don't know how you expected us to react, but nobody’s gonna hate you for your dad being a giant ass. You don't deserve that kind of shit.” 

The second he heard the half sob-half hiccup, combo’s heart felt like it shattered. 

“Are...c-can you be completely sure about that?” The broken voice that came from Beat made him want to cry. This kid’s been holding onto those thoughts for so long without being able to tell anybody, he couldn’t even imagine how painful that must've been. He always had Cube, but did Beat ever have anybody?

Combo had no idea how to approach people when they were upset sometimes but goddamnit it didn’t take rocket science to know how to comfort someone. He scooted himself closer to beat and hugged him close, squeezing him tightly.

“Yeah. I can. You didn’t do anything little buddy, you don’t have to take the blame for him. You’re alright…”

At first, he was worried when beat stiffened up, he didn’t seem the type to like contact, but that thought was immediately thrown away when beat hugged back, almost literally crying into his shoulder. 

For what felt like forever, Combo just sat there, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words, thank god the city around them was quiet at this hour, if anybody heard the crying they might get concerned. At the moment though, he was just concerned for beat. 

His dad was definitely fucking awful, and he could understand why he’d want to keep that a secret as best as he possibly could. No wonder hearing about Goji and Zero Beat got Beat that anxious, he was probably worried if people found out it’d spread like wildfire and people would hate him on principle.

This was between just them at the moment, and he wasn’t the type to go around spilling people’s secrets.

Combo held him close until finally, the sobs started to die down, beat hiccuping occasionally. How long had it been since he’d been held by anyone? Or let anybody get this close? God, his heart went out to this kid because that wasn’t easy for anybody, let alone a kid. It hurt him in his soul. 

Once the crying had stopped completely and his breath evened out a little, Beat hesitantly pulled away to take his glasses off and wipe his eyes clear.

“...Sorry about that, I don’t...I don’t do that often. But thanks, I owe you one.” 

“Hey, it’s no problem man, you don’t owe me a thing. What say we go back and get something to eat and get yourself some hydration? My treat.” Combo asked, standing up and brushing off his pants. He offered a hand to help beat stand up.

“Sounds amazing, i’m fucking starving.” Beat said, giving combo a shaky smile, taking Combo’s hand and getting pulled to his feet. “I feel like I could eat a horse.”

“I think Hayashi would take offense to that...” Combo muttered, standing up and rubbing his stubble thoughtfully.

The sharp sound of hysterical laughter probably woke up half of Dogenzaka Hill.

**Author's Note:**

> And thats the fic, I put more humor at the end because honestly I about cried writing this. I don't know what possessed me to give me the motivation but i want more jsrf/jsr content of the characters just interacting because -scronches fist- i need it. i wanted to write the characters how i saw them and i felt like both beat and combo would be the type of people to get along pretty well.
> 
> me: -pokes jsr/jsrf fandom with a stick- do something


End file.
